


Finally Happy

by emma_and_orlando



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Self-Harm, minewt, newt needs a hug, protective!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's life is horrible and on the edge of falling apart, if it isn't for his old mate Minho to come and glue everything back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Happy

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest friend bestofminewt love you

•••

Newt hated working.   
Newt hated his work.   
Newt hated the sweat.   
Newt hated the time h lost because of work.  
Newt hated the aching all over his body he had after work.   
Newt hated that he was always tired when he came to school. 

But he didn't hate the woman who owned the little restaurant. He didn't hate the money he earned while working. He didn't hate being able to take care of his family. 

"Here you go. The children's menu. Do you want me to get some colored pencils and some paper so you can draw a bit?" Newt asked with a bright waiters smile while the young boy nods happily. 

"Okay, I'll get them for you." Newt quickly ruffled the boys curly hair and walked to the back to grab the painting tools. 

Nancy stood there cooking, before she smiled at her most productive worker. "Dear, table 27 and 15 asked for napkins and 24 for more water." 

Newt nodded before quickly rushing off again. 

Thursdays were busy. Because a lot of people in their little town would go on dates on Thursdays, some kind of old tradition.

Newt had a started to work the moment he was done with school (two PM) and works until after closing time. Which was normally between two and three AM. But on busy nights the kitchen was dirtier, which made it take sometimes two hours longer to clean.

When it became too much sometimes he would sigh and clear his head from all thoughts, except for: I need the money. 

Newt smiled at the boy and his parents when he gave him the drawing tools. After that he ran over to 27 and 15 with a bunch of napkins. And than he gave some water to table 24.

Newt than ran to a table that he just cleaned up and lit the candle back on when he saw a young couple walking it's way to there. 

"Newt! Table 6!" Nancy yelled from the kitchen, without hesitation Newt made his way over and took their order with his heart winning smile. 

After that he heard the bell that meant that a meal was ready and brought it to table 45. 

Newt eventually made his way back to Nancy, who was backing a 'PeterPancake'. Which was one of the favorite things on the menu for kids. 

"Nan, table 17 is complaining about their chicken and they threatened to call food inspectors. " Newt rushed out, because nobody could wait for three bloody seconds in a restaurant. 

Nancy rolled his eyes. "Let'm call. The sheriff's my best friend and the inspectors don't bother to look longer than five minutes. Tell the lots to leave." She says with a smile on his face. 

Newt nods his head before turning back into the restaurant, but was stopped by Nancy. 

"Sweetheart, your apron isn't-" Newt looked at his apron, he quickly fixed his uniform, which was a blue thigh length shorts with a name tag (Newton Lancaster) and a apron. 

"Thanks Nan." 

Newt ran back to the costumers, who had the time of their lives, while Newt was trying to survive the night.

••• 

It was nearly four in the morning when Newt made his way into his house. 

All lights were off and everything looked like normal. 

The empty beer bottles all around. Grass overgrown. House needing a new layer of paint. Old furniture. Broken glass. The smell nearly unbearable. The dust everywhere and spiderwebs, because nobody wanted to start cleaning here. 

Newt sighed tiredly before closing the door behind him. It made a cracking sound and you had to push harder to actually get it shut. 

Still in his uniform, the boy toed off his three year old shoes and yawned loudly before walking with his bag to the kitchen. 

His father lay there half on the table sitting in a chair, passed out with a bottle of Vodka in his hand. 

Newt sighed softly in sympathy. His father looked sick. 

Since the death of his mother nobody had been the same. 

He dropped his bag on the table, took the bottle out of his fathers hand and brought it to the sink, where a few other bottles had also gathered. 

Newt walked back to the table and sat in the chair next to his dad and started with his homework for tomorrow in the darkness at four in the morning. 

•••

At half past five, Newt was finally done with his homework and stuffed it back into his bag. 

His father had woken up once to throw up, which Newt quickly cleaned before going back to his schoolwork. 

Newt stood up and tried to ignore the pain in his back and the ache in his legs from the long day at work and the hours at school. 

Newt opened his bag and took out the money he made at work the other night. 

He sighed before shoving the half of it in his fathers pocket and the rest he stuffed in his sisters purse. 

The blond walked upstairs and took a quick nap for half a hour, before taking a shower and changing into a plain grey shirt and a normal black jeans, also a scarf to finish it all of. 

When he walked downstairs to look at the food in the kitchen, he only found a almost empty box of cereal, which he would leave for his sister. 

"Hi Newt." Sonya says from behind him with a smile on her face. She had her make-up on and a nice skinny jeans. 

Newt had a small forced smile on his face. "Morning Sis." He hugged her before walking past her to put his books for today in his bag.

Sonya hummed softly before grabbing the box of cereal. "Do you want this?" She asks while shaking the box slightly, not even giving her father a second glance. She wasn't as sympathetic as Newt.. 

"I already ate." Newt lied without any hesitation. He hadn't eaten. For a while already now.

The last time he had eaten was a day ago at lunch, and that was three bits of Alby's apple. 

Newt was a skinny boy. Dangerously skinny actually. But when someone made a notice, he would block them out completely. 

"You look exhausted." Sonya states while eating her cereal before they'd walk to school together. 

Newt smiled at her. She was the only reason he went on with this crap he calls life.

"You always say that." He says before putting his shoes on. 

Sonya quickly eats all the cereal and a bit of milk, before she grabs her bag and walks to the door. 

"Because you always are." She mutters...

Newt walks after her as quickly as he can. His legs half begging him to please stop and stay home. 

•••

"Newt you look exhausted." Alby says before closing his locker door. 

Newt rolled his eyes before half dragging his bag through the hallways to his class. 

"Why does that not surprise me?" He asks himself more than Alby, who followed him through the hallway. 

Alby took Newt's bag from him and carried it for his best friend. "You look more pale, you look skinnier and your eyes look like they want to sleep for a week straight." 

Newt hated this kind of conversations. As if he had no idea what kind of crap his life was? "Alby you know that I know that and-" 

Alby cut him off. "I know what you mean, don't worry. That's not my point. I know what's going on and I leave myself out of it as you wish, but if you keep looking like this teachers will notice and you'll have to go talking to Jorge and you know what happens with Jorge." Alby said and Newt gulped. 

"He'd call my dad..." Newt whispered more to himself than Alby.

Alby nodded and gave Newt his bag back before they walk into the class room. "And I most certainly know that you don't want anyone to know about your 'situation'." Newt sighed before dropping himself into his seat, and Alby next to him.

Alby has always been his best friend. And he was the only one outside Newt's family who knew about Newt taking care of the household. 

"Let's stop talking about it. I need to listen to the class, our last year, most important year." Newt said before grabbing his notebook and pencil. 

Alby nodded. He knew better than to question Newt about this kind of things. 

•••  
wanna hang out Newton? -Minhoe

How did u get my number?. -Newt-the-lizard

It feels like you don't want to hang out Newton :( -Minhoe

Of course I want to hang out Min, but I have work to do. -Newt-the-lizard

Can't you say you are sick or something? You always work. This is unhealthy. -Minhoe

I know whats good for me, so leave it be Minho. You can't just leave and decide to show up again and think I except that. -Newt-the-lizard

Newt. I didn't mean it like that. -Minhoe

Come on. Let's talk about it while dinner, I'll pay. -Minhoe

Sorry. Newt. -Minhoe

How can I apologize? Newt I'm sorry. I just worry about you. -Minhoe

Newt? -Minhoe

•••

"Good afternoon Newt." Nancy smiled when Newt walked into the store in his uniform and with a tired smile.

"Hey Nan." Newt smiles before dropping his bag in the kitchen and shrugging off his coat. 

It was three PM when he started to give the plants some water. 

He cleaned all the tables, did some of the dishes, re-filled the ice-cube-maker, checked the supplies before ordering more, he cleaned the dust away with a broom, helped Nancy peel the potatoes, he cut the tomatoes, rolled some pizza bottoms, on Nancy's request he ate a sandwich, turned on the music, placed the menus on the tables, fixed all the numbers on the tables, made sure every table had a candle that could be lid up, he cleaned his hands before cutting the chicken and put a cake Nancy made in the oven. 

It was nearly five PM, and at five the restaurant would open. Which meant that Newt had to start lighting up all the candles and dimming the lights slightly. 

It was Friday, start of the weekend, which meant that a lot of students and younger people came eating. And they mostly went on dates and choose the pizza.

Newt didn't mind serving people of his age, the only thing he hated was for people he knew to come and watch how hard he worked. He always needed a stupid excuse, like when Alby's mother came by. Newt had said: 'Ma'm it's almost Christmas and my dad doesn't make enough for my sister to have a decent present.' 

Which was partly true, but the money didn't went for presents or decorations, but for simple food so they wouldn't starve over the winter.

"Newt! Open the restaurant, there is already a row of people waiting." Newt nodded before opening the front doors. 

People started cheering when he opened the restaurant and said, "Hello everyone, welcome to Nancy's eat paradise. Stay in line, there are more than enough tables for everyone." Newt called out to the crowd and helped the first couple to their seats. 

•••

Newt was walking back home with his bag over his shoulder, uniform still on and eyes half dropping. 

It was a thirty minutes walk from work to his house, which was one of the reasons he was always tired and had to leave to work fast. 

He used to have a bike, but that was the first thing he had given away for money. After that came Sonya's bike, the computer, the tv, the microwave and all else what they didn't necessarily needed. 

A car horn was heard right next to him, which made the Brit jump up and look at his Asian friend who was sitting smugly in the car. 

"What the bloody hell Min?!" Newt whisper yelled, people were sleeping around this time of the day. 

Minho smiled before opening the window. "I was waiting for the moment you were done working, but now I understand why you couldn't hang out. You have been at your work for 12 hours. You work six days a week, which makes you work 72 hours a week." It was a statement and not a question. 

Newt looked blankly at Minho, mentally begging the boy not to tell anyone. 

But still he kept the boys gaze without blinking or looking away. Not even for a second.

Minho sighed before rolling his eyes. "Getting in or what?" 

Newt almost went with the or what, but he stepped in because he was tired and his body hurt. 

Newt stepped in and looked into the car. It was a beautiful expensive looking car, Newt knew nothing about car names or different sorts of cars, but he knew that this car was probably more worth than his own house at the moment. 

"Am I going to drive you home?" Minho asks Newt and starts the engine. 

Newt nodded his head and placed his bag between his legs. 

"Still the same address as before?" Minho asks while turning up the radio some. 

"Still all the same." Newt said while leaning his head against the glass of the window. 

The damp of his foggy breathe was visible against the surface of the window, and it was distracting from anything else. 

Newt fell asleep. 

•••

The next day Newt woke up in his bed. 

Last night he finished his homework and made a appointment with Minho, so he would stop nagging about it. 

He had helped his father walk to the couch and gave some painkillers for later in the day.

He had given the half of his money to Sonya, the other half to his father.

Of course Newt also put some money aside. He needed to pay the bills and take care of his family. Sonya had to eat, and his father needed alcohol. 

Today was a Saturday. His homework was done, he didn't have to work until four and it was time for his own personal time. 

He walked to his bookshelf and grabbed a box that lay hidden behind the books. 

It was filled with candles, lucifers, and bath oil.

Newt filled the tub and put the oil in it. He turned all the candles on and placed it around in the bathroom and turned off the lights. 

He locked the door and turned on a classic music CD. With violins and a slow piano melody.

Newt took off his uniform (he fell asleep in it) and slipped into the almost too hot water. 

He sighed in delight. This was his happiness. Here in the bathtub he didn't need to work hard, he didn't heard people complain about how exhausted he looked. He didn't feel exhausted. He would be just fine here. 

He hummed along with the violin that played in the background. 

Downstairs he heard his father yelling and throwing with things, but Newt only sighed softly. 

He could stay here forever like this, no care about the world, controlling his pain and his tiredness. 

•••

"Nan, I'm checking in." Newt called out when he came into the restaurant around four. 

He hummed to the music that played on the background of the place. 

Newt walked to the kitchen, where Nancy was peeling fruit. All kinds of fruit for the special fruit-salad-Saturday. 

"Hi Nan. Can I put my uniform on here?" Newt sometimes changed his clothes here. Because his father was in a aggressive mood, which wasn't often, but it did happen. Or Sonya was home with her girlfriend and he didn't want Harriet to see him going to work. 

Nancy smiled at him. "Of course sweetface. I'm out a little earlier Monday, my son and I are going." She said with a happy smile on her face. 

Newt hummed at her while putting on the uniform. It was a bit dirty, but tomorrow he'd wash it. 

"You always speak so fond of him, your Son..." Newt says before putting on his apron and placing his name-tag on.

"I am very fond of him. But don't be jealous, I am also very fond of you and my boy knows." Nancy says before ruffling Newt's hair and going on with her job.

Newt chuckled lightly before going back to the restaurant. He had lots of things to do before opening time. 

Newt started with getting a wet clothe and cleaning the dusty tables. 

He sweeps over them quickly, getting his work done in no time. 

Newt turned back to the kitchen to get a clean clothe, because with something that's dirty you can't clean it up good.

When Newt walked back there was Minho at table 8. 

Minho was on his phone, his head hooded, but Newt could take a glance at his face. He had mischief in his eyes and looked perfect in place.

Newt cleared his throat and walked over to Minho.

The boy looked back at Newt with a small smile on his face. 

"Hello there." Minho says and Newt stopped in front of him. 

Gosh what is he up to?! 

"I'm sorry, but Minho, you can't show up at my work! I already set a appointment for us remember? Leave." Newt said as calm as possible with a deadly glare while cleaning the table. 

Minho made a soft noise. "Nah, I don't have to leave, I suppose." The brunet says while looking to the kitchen and Newt tries not to huff in annoyance. 

"Minho I really have to send you out now. We aren't even open yet." Newt offers yet another excuse to let Minho leave, before going to the next table and clean it. 

"Whatever you say, Gorgeous." 

Minho didn't stand up.

Newt huffed (hiding his blush) and cleaned three other tables. He tried to ignore the eyes that bore into his back. 

Minho and he used to spent all their time together, but than Newt lost time for it and Minho got the star of the football team. Newt was a liar if he said he didn't miss Minho, but still, it was uncomfortable to have Minho here now.

"I'm doing great, If you were wondering." Minho says with a smile on his face. 

Newt turned around to him, trying not to think about how unbelievably cute that smile is.

"Well, Min. I wonder why you haven't listened to me yet, I'll just assume you are desperate for contact, eve though we have a appointment standing. Do you want me to fetch you something to eat out of the kitchen?" Newt asks while he shoves all the chairs to the right place and turns on the candles. 

Minho lets out a laugh. A soft laugh, that was warm and almost caring. 

"You are so cute, but no I'm good. I'll get it myself." Minho says before walking to the kitchen, where Nancy was still cooking. 

Newt cursed under his breath. "No! Nonononono come back!" Newt ran after him, but froze in the doorway when he saw Nancy and Minho hug.

Minho gave him a smug smile while patting Nancy on the shoulder. 

Nancy turned to Newt and smiled in delightedness. "Ah, I see you two have met. Min, this is Newt, my most loyal worker. Newt this is Min, my adopted son." 

Newt was still stuck in the doorway in a kind of shock, before quickly turning around back to the restaurant, muttering something along the lines of "got much work to do have fun you two." His mind was blown.

•••

 

It was a busy day again. Which wasn't all to bad for Newt.

Sometimes he made over a 100 dollars extra with tips. And today was a amazing day he already made 234 dollars extra. 

He gave everyone extra bright smiles and they gave extra generous tips. All Newt could think of was a day shopping with his sister. 

"Newt! Table 36!" Nancy called from the kitchen and Newt made his way over with a can of water and a huge smile. 

"Hello hello! Good evening gentlemen, can I give you some water and take your orders?" Newt asks the group of male students, who were still in their school jerseys. 

The group of dudes cheered when Newt finally arrived at their table.

Newt smiled fondly before writing down their orders. 

"Okay, for all four of you fries, two pepperoni pizzas, three portions chicken wings, one tomato soup and for everyone coke." He read out loud and laughed when all boys made silly happy noises.

"Are y'all drunk or something?" Newt laughed while giving everyone a bit of water in their glasses. 

One of the boys, who were all pretty hot, probably a part of a sports team, talks up. "Well, a pretty British blond came and took our orders." 

Newt blushed when the others nodded in agreement. 

He laughed, a bit too forced, and said "Well boys. You're not my only table tonight, but I'll be back." He smiles before waving at the group and walking to kitchen with their orders, hearing them cheer at him while he moved away. 

Oh he was going to get so much money from these guys. And he'll buy a pretty skirt for Sonya from it.

•••

"Bring this to table 8." Nancy says to Newt who was beginning to get tired of the dudes at table 36. They started to get rude towards him, but he wouldn't give up on the money he's get from them. 

Newt took the plate from her and walked quickly to table 8. 

He stopped death in tracks when he saw Minho sitting there alone on his phone again. 

Newt gathered his cool and walked to the brunet. 

"Hello Min. Here is your fish and chips, and a glass of water." Newt said and placed it in front of the old friend. 

Minho smiled up to him. "Gosh you talk so British, I forgot..."

Newt laughed softly before turning around to go on with his work, But Minho grabbed his wrist and made him turn around. 

"What's it?" Newt asks confused.

Minho smiles and didn't let go of his wrist, but he loosen his grip a bit. 

"Those boys there," he pointed at the dudes from table 36. "How are you going to handle that?" 

Newt looked a bit confused before answering. "I'm going to be nice and polite and they're going to give me a big tip. Which will give me a new pair of shoes and my sister a nice skirt, that she is craving to have." 

Minho hums softly. "What you are doing can end up bad. They used to be on the tram, but they were too aggressive. Avoid them when you go home tonight, please?" Newt swallowed audibly, and gave Minho a assuring nod. 

"Sure, Thanks... Sorry by the way for... For ignoring you... Your mother means a lot to me and she is so fond of you, and I didn't know she was your mom... Please can you not tell her about how my life is, beca-" Minho cut him off with a shake of his head.

"It's okay Newt... I could tell you cut my arm off and she'd forgive you. That's how fond she is of you, But if it makes you feel better, I'll shut up about it." Minho says and Newt sighs in relief. 

"Great. Thank you... I gotta go now. We'll talk later if you want to." Newt says before rushing off to the kitchen, four other meals were ready. 

Minho smirks after him. "Sure."

••• 

Newt was exhausted by the time it was time for him to go home. 

He grabbed his bag and mumbled a goodbye to Nancy who finished cleaning up in the kitchen for him. 

Nancy yelled a, "Stay save!" Before Newt opened the door, Minho grabbed his wrist. 

"Newt, wait." He whisper yelled at the blond boy, who looked tiredly at him with drooping eyes. 

"Sup?" The British boy asks while Minho keeps a hold on him. 

"Look outside through the window." Minho instructed  while placing both his hands on Newt's shoulders when the boy twisted to get a look.

Newt softly gasped when he saw the students from table 36 standing there in the dark, drinking alcohol and smoking weed. 

They were talking to each other, yelling, so when Newt placed his ear to the window he could hear their drunk laughter and low chuckles.

"I can't wait for blondie to come out and play with us." One of the boys says and others laugh at it. "The little son of a bitch will get what he waited f-" 

Newt quickly pulled away from the glass and slowly slumped into Minho's chest. 

"Oh God..." He muttered softly tearing his eyes away from the students. 

"This also explains why they gave me such a generous tip..." 

Minho snorted before turning Newt around and releasing his hold. 

"What are you gonna do? I am not enough manpower to assist you home." 

Newt took a deep breath, before grabbing his old phone out of his bag.

He called the first person he knew who'd be scary enough to scare a group of students.

After one beep, the other side answered. 

"Newt what's wrong?" Alby asked, with a worry clearly in his voice, but also a bit tired. 

"Alby... I'm at the restaurant and a group of boys stand outside. I don't feel comfortable going home alone..." He says with a small childish voice he hardly used, but Alby knew now how serious Newt was when he asked for help.

Alby sighed. "I'm coming, wait there. Don't do anything stupid, Lancaster." He hung the phone before Newt could wince about the using of his last name. 

He stuffed his phone back in his bag. And looked up at Minho, who watched him with interest. 

"I don't have friends who give their sleep up to save me from a band of drunk students..." The brunet stated with a sad smile.

"That was Alby right, you still go around with him?" Newt gave a quick nod. "He must be fond of you." 

Newt blushes slightly. "Yes... I think he is... N-not romantic or anything." 

It was silent for a few seconds, except for the disturbing voices outside, before Minho spoke up again. 

"What's up with your sister and Harriet? Is she gay?" It was a casual question. Not mocking or rude like others had been talking about Newt's family. 

Talking but not helping.

So Newt answered with a small smile. "I'm pretty sure she is Bi, but she didn't really confirm anything. I am actually Gay I believe. But not in a relationship or anything like Sonya and Harriet. I believe they're pretty serious." Newt summed up with a smile on his face. 

Minho snorted. "Whoa... How did your family react on all they gay?" 

Newt took a deep breath and sighed softly. "That's a bit of a question, well my sister being bisexual wasn't a problem, because they still believed she wanted kids. My father really didn't care about my sexuality." 

Minho nodded his head. "And your mother?" 

Newt ran a hand through his hair. "She wasn't alive to see us come out really... But she would have excepted us. She was a wonderful person."

Minho nodded his head and patted Newt on the back. "My dad didn't really except anything of LGBTQ+ people... but it was a long time ago, before I could even walk. He left me and my mother before I could remember how is face looked like. Without his financial care, my mom had to put me up for adoption..."

Newt nodded his head and looked at his feet. His stupid old dirty shoes... "You never told me that." 

"It's not like we've been talking much lately, it's not something I'd bring up while we play with the lego and cars." It wasn't a lie, but still managed to piss Newt off if it wasn't for Minho being the one that talked. 

"You've grown up getting gorgeous, Newt." Minho offered with a smirk, making Newt snort and ending up in a full fit of laughter together.

They almost fell over from laughing and clutched his stomach.

Minho rolled his eyes and held the boy to prevent him from falling over.

Minho felt almost offended, but Newt looked so delighted and happy, more than he had the entire night long, so Minho let go of it and laughed a bit with him. 

"I try to compliment you and you laugh at me!" Minho sounded a little offended, and Newt slightly calmed down. Some giggles bubbled in his throat, but he was able to talk. 

"It was stupid pf you to say, what will your cheerleader girlfriend say?" Newt asks while punching Minho in the arm softly. 

Minho rubbed the spot with a pout on his face. "Now you hurt my heart and my arm... There is only one way to re-pay me." 

Newt gave him a unimpressed look. "And what is that?" He asked while taking a step back from Minho with a soft smile. 

Minho was grinning now. "A date." 

Newt scoffed. "And when do I have the time for a date?" Before Minho could answer that question, Newt went on. "Because I work six days a week, twelve hours a day and don't forget I have school and need to do my homework." 

Minho swallowed and prepared his comeback, but they hears a car stop outside the restaurant. 

Two dark skinned, strong builded, long boys walked out of the car to into the restaurant, not being bothered by the group of boys at all, who only looked frightened. 

The door opened and Newt hugged Alby tightly around the waist. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He mumbled in the boys chest, who hugged him back protectively. 

"No problem Newt, we'll bring you home save." George said, who was Alby's oldest brother. 

George was oddly fond of Newt, so that's why he came along to potentially protect him.

"You guys are awesome." Newt said before giving George a hug as well. 

Alby chuckled. "Everything for you... I see Minho Park is in the house. It's been a while my friend." 

Newt smiled at Minho. "He just showed up tonight, Nan is his mother. He noticed the group standing outside before I went out." 

Alby smiled before giving Minho a hand. "Man we should totally hang out together. It's been too long." 

Minho smiled and didn't seem slightly imitated by Alby's voice and tallness. "Will do Albert." 

"And I am George, I'm not sure if we met yet." They shook hands and Newt was getting more tired and wanted to go home. 

Newt gave Minho a quick hug, the first one in years. "I'm very done for today. Take me home please." He asked the two brothers. 

They nodded and went to the door. Alby took Newt's bag and George took a hold of Newt's arm, together they guided him outside.

"See you later Min." Newt called after him. 

"See you around." Minho smiled before locking the door behind the three men. 

Newt wasn't bothered by the students, he could feel their eyes bore in his back. And he heard the whispers and drunk giggles.

Newt was relieved to be save in George's car and with the soft radio on, they drove him home. 

•••

When Newt woke up, he realized that the last thing he remembered was being in George's car. And nothing after that. 

Alby had probably carried him to the couch, took off his shoes and draped a blanket over him. 

He was still in his uniform, and the clock on the wall showed half past eleven. 

Newt groaned and stretched standing up to take a quick shower, but not before leaving a very small amount of money for his father (50 dollars) and the rest he would use for new clothing for Sonya and. Maybe a little for himself. 

When he walked back downstairs, Sonya was there doing her homework on the couch. 

"Hey sis." Newt said with a smile and kissed her forehead. "Anything you need help with? I already finished your year." Sonya laughed softly. 

"What is this math all about?" She huffed and gave her book to Newt. 

Newt hummed and looked it over. "You will not get this on the test, don't worry. Concentrate on 7 and 11." He said before handing it back to her. 

"Is dad in his room?" Newt asked when he realized that the man wasn't around. 

"Yes he is." Sonya confirmed with a smile to her caring brother. Because she stopped a long while ago. 

She smiled at Newt before closing her book. "It Sunday, you have no work to go to." She stated and Newt nodded at her. 

"I saved up some money... I need a nee pair of shoes. And you need a skirt and some shirts maybe." Sonya smiled brightly at him. 

"Are you sure we can afford that?" She asked. 

Newt wanted to say that it wasn't the wisest way to use their money, but they were teens. And Newt has stopped feeling carefree and happy long ago, it was time for a change.

"Course we can..." He grabbed Sonya's wrist, he took their bags before they walked out of the dusty old house together. Walking all the way to the mall.

••• 

"Newt that looks amazing!" She called out happily when Newt made a lap with his new shoes.

The shoes were beautiful, easy and also very cheap, but he'll get over it, because they looked awesome.

"Your skirt look amazing too. Come on, let's buy this and we can get some ice cream, we have about ten dollars left." Newt says, helping Sonya take her skirt off so they could pay.

They walk to the counter with their new clothes and quickly handle it of before looking for a ice-cream store. 

•••

When they were both halfway through their ice cream, Newt just looked up at his beautiful sister. 

"I... I truthfully love you." He said softly, looking at her beautiful hair and smile. She was so much like mom. It was painful and at the same time peaceful.

Sonya was the only reason why he was still around. Else he would've followed his mother right away into the grave.

Sonya smiled at him. "And I love you." It didn't sound half as serious as Newt's said it, but he smiled at her anyway. 

"Good that." And she ruffled his hair before chuckling at how ridiculous it looked like. 

"Maybe we should go back, you look somewhat tired." Sonya offered and Newt felt suddenly very exhausted, and in need of a bath... 

Newt nodded at his sister before giving her a fond smile. "If you're ready to go, we will. Whatever you want." 

Sonya stood up and walked to the exit with her ice cream in her hand. 

Newt followed swiftly after her. 

•••

When he got home, Alby called him, saying it would rain tomorrow and that he'd take the Lancaster siblings to school with George. 

Newt thanked him and went to make himself a bath. He grabbed his box behind his books and locked the bathroom door. 

Newt turned up the music and He lit up all candles and turned off the lights. He put the a little amount of liquor in the bathtub, and last but not least he found a small knife in the kitchen. 

Newt relaxed in the overly hot water and sighed softly. It was a shucking stressful week. 

The boy sighed softly when the knife dragged lightly across his skin. 

He had promised to stop. He knew he had. But there was too much pain, there was no relief except for this one thing. The moment he controlled his pain and tiredness.

Newt felt a bit sick about it. About how right it felt that he had his faith in his hands. His pain was his to decide. 

It felt so powerful. And never was he powerful.

Newt softly cursed when he got too carried away and didn't noticed that he had dragged the knife close to his wrist, something hard to cover up. 

"Shuck..." He whisper yelled to himself and immediately put the knife on the ground next to the tub. 

Newt stood up from the water and grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding on his left arm, praying for whatever God was in charge would stop the bleeding soon. They couldn't pay for the hospital anyway. 

He sighed softly when the bleeding stopped eventually, he was lightheaded and dizzy, but nothing was in life danger. Newt grabbed another towel to dry himself. 

His night felt badly ruined and Newt decided to wait before the next Sunday before he'd use the tub again. 

•••

The next school day went quick. 

He still felt down, but also a bit of nothing. Newt intended to wear shorts and a shirt, but the big angry cut on his arm made him wear a sweater with extra long sleeves. 

Alby brought him and Sonya to school and back home. 

He texted around with Minho, who wasn't at his school but one a few blocks away.

After doing some of his homework at his house, and helping his father walking completely drunk up the stairs. Newt walked in the rain to work. 

He was completely wet and dressed himself up in the kitchen. 

Newt walked back into the restaurant, where Minho casually had appeared without anyone noticing. 

"We're open in half a hour." Newt joked before pouring water in the flower pots. 

Minho laughed softly before putting his phone away and giving his full attention to Newt.

"Ha. You so funny. By the way, mommy comes in about ten minutes and she wants you to go home at one today." Minho says while smirking at Newt when he was bending over a table. "Could ya stop teasing me?" 

Newt softly hummed before putting all the chairs back in place. "Teasing?" He asked confused, making Minho chuckle. "Never mind man." 

"Mhmm... One is good. Have you gotten a idea for where we can meet up for our appointment.?" Newt asked politely. 

Minho nodded his head. "Yeah it's a bit of a weird place at the first sight, but they have very good food, and by the way, don't call it a appointment, it's a date and- OH MY GOD WHATS THAT IN YOUR ARM?!" Minho shot out his chair and grabbed Newt's arm gently. 

Newt was frozen in spot. The words 'oh shit' played over and over again in his head. 

He forgot all about it, and his uniform covered only his shoulders and nothing more.

"Newt this looks bad man. Have you seen a doctor or-" Newt quickly cut him off. Other adults would only lead to his father, which would eventually end up with him and his sister in the system. And nobody wants a sixteen years old.

"It's alright Min. My father is nurse he had looked at it. He said it was going to be alright." Newt said smoothly. There were only two people he couldn't lie to. Alby and his Mother, but he suspected that Minho was also a good lie detector.

Minho looked doubtfully at the wound. "How did this happen?" Newt gulped.

"I... I can't cut very well. Helped my dad in the kitchen. It was a stupid accident." This wasn't all a lie, but it went less smooth, because of the way Minho kept looking at him. With big brown caring eyes. 

Minho looked at him for a second or two. It was intense and Newt felt need to cry and hug him while the taller boy would soothe Newt. 

"Mom never complains about how you cut the food here." Minho says and Newt looks at his 'oh so interesting' feet. 

Newt played with his dress while shuffling his feet a little bit. 

Minho sighed softly, before placing his finger under Newt's chin and tilled it up. 

"Look at me and tell me you are alright." Minho says sternly, not once loosing eye contact with the boy under pressure. 

"I... I have to go to work." Newt says before pushing himself away from the taller man and walking hastily to the kitchen.

•••

The night wasn't very busy, only a the guests all came at the same time, making Newt's life like a time-bomb.

Newt ran back and forth from table to table. Kitchen to restaurant. Table 3 to 46. 

It was one heavy roller coaster for the blond, and his arm hurt. 

The other thing that made him almost as exhausted as working, the fact that Minho stood there. Watching his every movement. Looking at him in concern and a bit... How to place it? Longingly.

Newt didn't felt comfortable for one second under Minho's watch. Newt blushed almost all the time and he didn't dare to wince in pain when he moved his arm.

But it may be a heavy night, it went by quickly. 

All people went home (except Minho, he was still looking at Newt) and he was nearly done with all the cleaning. 

Newt swept up the last tables few tables. He grabbed his bag and headed to the door, hoping Minho was engrossed with his phone and wouldn't notice him going. 

"You know what, Newt?" Minho said while Newt's hand was on the door, at the point to just run away. 

"What...?"Newt asked in a whisper, not looking at Minho. He focused on the door. 

"I don't mean to embarrass you or give you trouble. I just don't want to see you hurt." 

Newt's breath hitched loudly. But nobody, not Minho or himself could dwell on it, because Newt already opened the door. 

And ran to his house while the rain was pouring. 

•••

Tuesday went almost the same as any Tuesday in Newt's life. He has the most homework of the week, but work ended up earlier than other days. 

Wednesday was similar to Tuesday, except that homework wasn't more than normally and work was longer than he expected. 

••• 

Today it was Thursday. 

Newt woke up in his own bed, but something warm was pressed against him. 

The boy opened his eyes and saw his younger sister laying with him in his bed. Her head on his heart and her body curled into his. 

Newt played with her messy bed hair. "Sonya, sweetie are you okay?" 

Sonya smiled up at him. "Yeah..." 

Newt huffed out a laugh. "I mean, why are you in my bed, not that I mind. It's just so long ago since..." 

Sonya smiled and hugged him closer. "When we were younger I was scared of the demon under my bed... You said if I could make it to your bed, I'd be save. I ran to your bed almost every night, trying not to wake Dad and..." 

Newt sighed softly before whispering. "Mom..." 

"Yeah mom. I was always save with you. I still am always save with you." Sonya looked into her brothers eyes. His exhausted, sad beautiful brown eyes. 

"I... I never got to say thank you..." Sonya said in a whisper. 

Newt cooed at her and ruffled her hair with a dorky smile. "You don't have-" Sonya cut him off. 

"Yes I do. You spent your entire life to make sure I have food and you buy me some clothes on some Sundays. You work your ass off for me to live and I want to thank you. Thank you so so much." Sonya said before placing a kiss on Newt's cheek. "But we both got school. Get up." 

Sonya ran to the bathroom before Newt could say anything else.

But he never in his life felt so appreciated. 

•••

The day at school was weird. 

Normally Sonya would hang out with her girlfriend Harriet and stay away from Newt, but today she was at his side all the time when she could. 

Newt didn't find it annoying, just odd. Alby could only smile fondly at the siblings. He excepted Sonya in the squad easily. 

Sonya wasn't a person who'd show emotion or tell how she feels. She was chill and relaxed, so her behavior started to make Newt concerned for her. 

•••

When they came home Newt took his school books out of his bag and placed his work uniform in it. 

Sonya stood behind him watching her brother hurry to get to work. "You're working again tonight aren't you?" She asked while looking how he turned around and faced her. 

He sighed. "Yes I do." Newt said softly while quickly drinking a glass of water, before he'd walk/run to work. 

Sonya huffed. "You always work." 

Newt gave her a look. "Sonya, we have to earn money." He placed the glass on the counter before reaching for his coat. 

"There must me another way. A way to earn enough money for a new house... For more and better." Sonya says ambitiously, it didn't really make Newt feel better. 

"Where do you want to go with this, because I need to go or I'll be late." 

Sonya sighed while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Quit. Stop. Stay home. It will all fall in its place by itself. I don't need your money."  

Newt began to feel angry. "Listen Sonya. I don't know if you remember the first few months after mom died? Remember there was no money at all. We hardly had food and no money for the bills, we had no money to turn the lights on for weeks. If it wasn't for me who took a full time job, we'd end up on the streets! Dad in jail! Eating out of trash cans! No warm house! I'd end up jumping off a bloody building! And you'd have to earn money in the prostitution! I'll be damned if you end up like that! Don't tell me what to do! I HAVE MY REASONS!" Newt yelled out in anger and frustration before running outside in the slight cold. 

He couldn't look at Sonya's face for a while. 

So Newt took a deep breath and started running. 

•••

When he opened the door of the restaurant, Minho was already there on his phone. 

Newt was angry and frustrated. So he walked past the boy with a mumbled 'afternoon'

Minho looked up at Newt in surprise. 

"I see you are having a great day." Minho says sarcastically, not helping Newt's temper.

Newt mumbled under his breath, something about bloody idiots never understanding anything, while putting on his uniform. 

He felt stupid for leaving Sonya like that at home. But he also felt sad about her thoughts over him. 

He worked his ass off. And only for her. She didn't seem to understand how important money actually is in this world. 

Newt huffed before lighting the candles up around the place.  

"You look like a kicked puppy." Minho says while watching Newt working around. 

"You're not helping at all." Newt says in a very soft voice. 

He felt really bad. His sister was everything. He never wanted this. He never planned his last years as a teenager like this. 

He wanted to be normal. He wanted to smile and be happy. Go to parties and buy crazy shit he doesn't really need. He wants to fall in love and be heartbroken a week after that. He wants to have lived like a normal teenager. Not worry about bills, he wanted to worry about how may followers he had on Instagram. He wants to have arguments with parents and make it up two days later. He wants to have silly fights with his sister. Not this serious business he's tangled in. 

There is no way out. This was his life. And he wasn't happy.

Minho stood up from his chair and walked over to him. "Hey... Hey Newt." 

Minho placed his arms around Newt. "Don't cry." Newt didn't even noticed when he started crying. 

Minho held Newt closer and held the boy as Newt sobbed in his chest.

"It's too much, Min. It's too much." 

•••

After he cried a little longer, Nancy came inside with a concerned look. Asking if Newt was okay.

He had nodded and walked to the kitchen and start working.

-

After the restaurant had closed and Newt had cleaned the tables and helped with the dishes in the kitchen with Nancy, Newt tried to quickly get past Minho. 

But of course the boy wouldn't have that. 

"Newt! Newt wait!" Newt had already stepped out of the store and walked to the direction to his house. 

Minho jogged to him and quickly came in the same pace as Newt did. 

Newt sighed, not looked at Minho. "What do you want Min?" 

Minho sighed too. "I wanted to know if you're feeling okay." 

Newt tried to walk faster to get rid of the other, but Minho was 1: less tired, 2: very fit and 3: super stubborn. 

Newt sighed for the what felt like millionth time today. "Do I look like I'm bloody okay?" 

Minho shook his head. "No. Not really." 

Newt rolled with his eyes and clutched his bag closer to his body. He started shivering in the cold night air. 

He regretted running out of the house like that even more cause he had forgotten his coat.

Minho watched him with guarded eyes. "Do you need my jacket?" He asked, already zipping it open and shrugging it off.

Newt started to get angry. Everything inside of him was boiling and he started to get very pissed at anything.

"Minhi, what do you bloody think? Do you really believe because I cried for a few minutes on your shoulder we are a couple? Do you really believe that because I haven't run away from you yet doesn't mean I don't want to be alone! Do you really believe because you came into my life again that you are my fucking superhero?! There is no fucking person in this fucking world who can fucking save me! Please don't give me false hope! There is no FUCKING HOPE FOR ME!"  

Newt took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. It was all just too much at the moment. 

Minho should've stayed in the store and just let Newt go home and talk to his sister. 

Newt looked at the ground and now realized they had stopped walked when he started yelling. He watched their shoes standing still on the hard streets of their little town. 

He had probably scared Minho away. Newt had yelled at him that he wasn't a hero. Which was pretty much true, but at least someone was trying.

But somewhere he did liked Minho. Because he was simple, because he was interested, because he was funny, because he cared- which not many people did. 

And now Newt lost all of it. Like he looses all he loves- 

His train of thoughts was cut off by Minho's jacket that landed on his shoulders. 

"I won't remember the way back if I go farther with you, but my jacket will keep you warm instead of me, aye?" Minho asks in a soft voice that made Newt melt a little. 

"Yes... Sure thank you Min..." 

Minho nodded and pulled Newt in a quick hug. Which surprised Newt a little bit, but he hugged back. 

"I see you tomorrow Newt." Minho said dutiful, making Newt give him a light smile. 

"Tomorrow." 

•••

When Newt arrived at home, the door was open and Sonya sat on the doorstep. 

She smiled at him with teary eyes. He smiled back just as emotional, maybe even more.

He walked up to her and let's himself drop down next to her. 

She sniffed softly and buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry." Sonya whispers.

Newt puts his arms around her and pulls her closer. 

"I'm sorry Newt. I'm sorry. I love you." She tells him and sobs in his chest. 

Newt starts crying too. He keeps holding her to his chest. "It's okay. Sonya, it's good. I love you too." And he kisses her beautiful blond hair. She looked so so much like mom.

Sonya hugged Newt closer. Newt who always cares for her. Who loves her and takes care, always. 

Sonya sighs and breaths in her brothers smell. He smelled like home. He smelled like mom.

They kept hugging each other. Maybe for hours they sit there. Just having sibling feelings. 

Suddenly the front door opens and their father stands there with a bottle of wine in his hand. 

Tears stream down his eyes and he looks at his two children. 

The drunk man drops himself between the two and puts a arm around both. He dragged them closer and the siblings relax in their fathers touch.

"You two remind me of her." And he opens his wine bottle to drink some while all of them look at the stars. 

Newt hadn't cried so much in a long time...

•••

In the evening he had carried Sonya to bed and helped his father to the couch. 

He had fallen asleep soon in his bed. still crying and curled up in pain. 

He missed mom so so much. Newt could hardly breathe. 

It was too much to handle. It was too much all the time, but everything for Sonya. Sonya deserved a good life.

•••

Newt walked down the stairs to get ready for school and have a ride with Sonya, Alby and Harriet. 

But when Newt came down, Sonya wasn't there.

The Brit took a deep breath and walked through the house again. 

"Sonya?! Sonya sweetheart? Where are you?!" He yelled through the house. It was clear she wasn't here. 

Newt walked downstairs and was confronted with his father, who normally wasn't awake in the morning.

His father had a bad alcoholic smell and was wobbly on his legs. 

"Gone..." The man said and held unto the doorframe. 

Newt swallowed tightly. "W-what do you mean...?" 

His father blinked tears away, trying to concentrate. "My sweet girls. Gone." The drunk man said.

Newt sighed. "You mean mom. Mommy is gone dad. Please lay down, I need to find Sonya." He helped his father to the couch. The man didn't protest. 

His father sighed when he lay down. "Both my girls. Gone. Don't leave me too. I need someone Newton." The old man said before closing his eyes.

Newt looked at the man with big eyes. "What...?" 

Panic was what Newt felt when he finally noticed a note on the kitchen table. His name big and clear write on it.

He recognized the handwriting. It was Sonya's.

He walked with wobbly legs to the kitchen table and took the note in shaking hands. 

'Dearest Newt,

I know what you think now. You weren't enough or you didn't do your best. But the truth is...

I can't live this life. I can't watch you work yourself into your early grave while I'm supposed to ignore it and try to live like a happy teenager, like you want me to.

I have decided my faith. What I'm going to do. I'm escaping my life and starting a new one. 

I'm doing a world tour. Together with Harriet my girlfriend. We are happy and going to backpack around. I've been sparing up money for months, maybe years. 

It's okay Newt. I'm happy. Take care of yourself for once. 

I'm not coming back.'

Newt watched the letter with big teary eyes for a second. He felt dizzy and everything was too heavy.

Before the entire world turned black. And the blond passed out on the floor. 

•••

Everything came back to life and Newt woke up in a blue room, which he recognized as Alby's.

Newt sat upright in the bed, but immediately felt nauseous and was grateful for the bucket in his lap. 

Newt vomited everything out that was in.

A firm hand was stroking his back, which felt as great comfort. 

When he was done Alby handed him a glass of water and a peppermint. 

Newt wanted to say he was grateful, but quickly panicked when, "Sonya!" He wanted to sit up, but the nauseous feeling came back.

"Stay low mate. Our sisters are fine. My mom traced them and follows them wherever they go." Alby told Newt with a smile. 

Newt couldn't smile. "I need her back. I need-" Alby cut him off. 

"You need to lay down and rest. When you passed out you had a concussion. My mom said nothing serious was wrong, but I need to keep a eye on you." Alby's mom was doctor so that was okay. 

Newt couldn't help but cry. "I need to talk to Sonya." He had tears in his eyes and pain in his chest. Oh and don't forget the pain in his head.

Alby had teary eyes too. "Harriet threw her phone away... She said they'd only call if they were in trouble. They're not coming back. My little sister." 

Alby took a deep breath to keep calm, but it was too much at the moment. Newt felt just as broke, but was more horrible in hiding it than his big friend.

•••

Newt showed up to work late. He had texted Nancy he was later and had a small, not dangerous concussion and that he couldn't do heavy work today. 

When he finally arrived, a hour too late, he saw that Nancy's car was gone and Minho's bike was in place. 

He huffed tiredly, cheeks still wet from the tears he cried over his sister. 

Newt stepped into the door, seeing Minho on his phone on a chair, table 15. 

"Hey Newt. Mom said we aren't opening today... She was worried about you." 

Newt nodded, deciding he'd just clean the place up today before going home. He was too tired to deal with anything else anyway. 

"Are you okay Newt?" 

Minho stood up, walking up to Newt. 

The younger boy dropped his bag to the ground and shuffled to get a floorcloth and clean the surface of the restaurant. 

"I'm fine thanks." He muttered, shoving past Minho to start in the kitchen. 

He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't feel like talking about how the only thing he was supposed to do good, had failed. 

He lost his sister. 

"You've been crying Newt." Minho said, standing in front of him with no hint of hesitation when he pulled Newt in a hug. 

Newt first struggled until he realized Minho wouldn't let go. They wrapped their arms around each other. 

"What's wrong?" Minho asks, placing a kiss on Newt's forehead.

The tears treated to spill, but Newt didn't let go of them. 

"Everyone I love keeps leaving me. What's wrong with me?" He sobbed into Minho's toned chest. Okay tears didn't stop anymore now.

Minho took a sharp intake of breath. "Nobody is leaving you-" 

"Everyone is leaving me. My mom. My sister. You- even you left me when I needed someone." 

Minho rubbed Newt's back. "I came back." 

Newt sniffed. "Sonya isn't. She isn't coming back and I don't understand what I did wrong." 

Minho shushed him. "When did she leave?" 

"This morning... She left a note that she will travel with Harriet and she doesn't come back." 

Minho makes a soft noise. "I'm sorry Newt." 

Newt only cried harder. "All I ever worked for was for her. I gave her everything and she just leaves me. Everyone leaves me." 

Minho shook his head, pulling Newt closer and crashing him into his chest. 

"I came back. I'll always come back for you." 

Newt's cries were muffled as he pressed his face in Minho's neck and arms around his shoulders. 

Here it was save.

•••

"Are you hungry?" 

Newt sniffled into the handkerchief Minho gave him. "Not really." 

Minho gave him a stern look. "When was the last time you ate?" 

Newt shrugged, looking at his new shoes that reminded him too much of his sister. 

"Newt I asked-" 

"I heard you." 

Minho huffed before standing up from the table they sat on. 

Newt watched as Minho pulled his jacket off the hanger and grabbed both their bags. 

"Come on, Shank. We're getting diner." 

Newt didn't protest when Minho pulled the jacket around Newt's skinny shoulders. 

Minho kept both their bags in his arms and closed the restaurant off behind them. 

"Wouldn't Nancy want us to clean up?" 

Minho leads Newt to his bike and unlocks it. "She would want you to rest and get some food." 

Minho put the bike right in front of Newt. The sun was just about to set and the city was glowing orange. 

"Gonna step up or what?" Minho asks, sitting on the saddle waiting for Newt to get up. 

"Do you think you can handle my weight?" He asks doubtful, not feeling like falling over on this particularly bad day. 

Minho snorts. "I have eaten things bigger than you, now come on Blondie. I'm hungry." 

Newt smiled softly before stepping up. 

•••

"How are you feeling?" 

"Little dizzy... Had a concussion today..." Newt answered, they were sharing some breadsticks and ordered a glass of champagne. 

Minho knew the owner so they wouldn't ask for ID's.

"The hell were you doing at work if you had a concussion, you shank. Look after yourself a little." 

Newt gave a sad smile. "Sonya said the same thing you know..." 

Minho offered Newt a breadstick and ate it from the Asians fingers. "She is right you know." 

Newt licked his lips before nodding. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with my life." 

Minho sighed, taking a sip from the champagne. "How's your dad dealing?" 

Newt shrugged, taking a tentative sip too. "Upset... So he's drinking maybe gambling." 

Minho nods, eyes on Newt's. "Have you ever considered leaving home." 

Newt shook his head. "I've got people to take care of." 

Minho sighed and toasted his glass against Newt's. "On your mother, on Sonya. And on us." 

Newt bit his lip. "On us." Before emptying his glass in one go.

•••

Minho was slightly tipsy from their drinks and Newt was also on the very edge of drunk, so they decided it was better to walk home. 

Newt held on Minho's hand. He was scared for going home. He was scared to see his sister gone and his father passed out drunk. 

"Your hand is so small." Minho chuckled before nuzzling Newt's neck. "You smell nice." 

Newt hummed before pushing Minho away gently. "Thanks but... I'm not in the mood." 

Minho sighed, but nodded. "I wish you weren't sad." 

Newt smiled a little. "Me neither." 

"If you weren't so sad, you'd see how much I enjoy being with you. You'd see how beautiful you are. You'd see how beautiful life is. You'd stop hurting yourself..." 

Newt leaned closer to Minho, they both reeked of alcohol and food. 

"I don't hurt myself..." 

"Yes you do. Stop it. You need to put the knife down. You need to eat every day." Minho said, almost as sad as Newt felt. 

"Minho don't worry about me..." Newt muttered as they came to the house, Minho held the fence open for Newt. 

"Someone needs to worry about you." 

Newt sighed and shook his head. 

"Newt look at me and tell me you're okay." 

Minho looked as Newt struggled to look him in the eye. Struggling to keep sane and get himself ready for another exhausting day. 

"I-I don't think I am." 

They walked to the front steps, looking at each other for a few moments. 

"Why do you worry about me...?"

Minho took a small step closer, invading Newt's personal space and lightly pressing him against the door. 

"I love you." Minho leaned down and kissed Newt gently on the lips. "I have never stopped loving you." 

Newt closed his eyes and leaned in again, trapping Minho's lips and swiping his tongue against Minho's. 

Minho's hands were on his hips and pressed him closer, while Newts arms were around Minho's neck. 

Newt sighed as Minho bit down on his lip and trailed kisses down his neck, until his shirt got in the way and they moved into the house. 

•••

Newt woke up with a terrible headache and he leaned over the bed to throw up on the carpet. 

Fuck. 

He has no carpet in his house. 

Newt opens his eyes, looking back and forth, before two strong arms wrapped around his waist. 

"N'wt." Minho whimpered against his neck. "Come 'n bed." 

Newt had the horrible taste of vomit in his mouth, and he was almost a 100% naked while Minho was in the same state. 

He didn't remember much off last night until the moment Minho had pushed him against the door. 

Newt was almost a 100% sure they were at his own house back than. 

"Min... Lemme go." He muttered, standing up on his feet and finding his way to a bathroom. 

When he closed the door of the bathroom he threw up once again and cleaned his mouth and face.  

He realized he was only wearing Minho's blouse from yesterday. 

Newt looked a lot better than normal, maybe a little pale, but less tired and underfed. 

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. "Newt. Are you there bro?" 

Newt blinked a few times before opening the door for Minho, who was only in his boxers. 

"W-what happened?" 

Minho frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Newt trembled, "Last night. What did we do?" 

Minho smirked, taking Newt's wrist and leading him to his bedroom again. 

They both sat down on the bed, Newt curled up against the headboard while Minho was sprawled over the bed on his back. 

"We went to your house and drank some of your dads booze while making out on the couch-" 

"My dads booze?! I don't even know where he keeps it." Newt says with a innocent voice and a pout. 

Minho shrugged. "We found it anyway and drank a lot... Kissed a lot until your dad got home and raged we drank his vodka or something, I was drunk too you know, so it's a little blurry for me, but he told us to go away if we wanted to keep fooling around." 

Newt frowned. "S-so...?" 

"You went home with me... And we made out in the bed until we fell asleep." 

Newt bit his lip. "N-nothing else?" 

Minho shook his head. "We were drunk, but not stupid." 

"I threw up on your carpet." Newt confessed. 

Minho snorted. "I stood in it." 

Newt laughed, launching himself on Minho and hugging him. 

"I had a great time." 

•••

Minho escorts Newt to his mothers restaurant later on the day. 

They had skipped school and hung out with Alby, who was home too, sad and mourning his sister. 

They had a great time together, goofing around, skateboarding and eating at the McDonalds. 

Minho and Newt walked up to the counter to greet Nancy. 

"Hey Mom." "Hey Nan." 

"Hello boys, are you okay Newt?" He nodded, hand still tangled with Minho.

"Yeah I'm doing great."

"Good, sweetheart. We're opening sooner and closing earlier so you two can have some decent sleep." 

Minho thanked her and Newt got ready for work. 

•••

"What are you going to do about your dad?" 

Newt shrugged, passing the bottle of water back to Minho as they sat on the beach. 

"Keep taking care of him." Newt responded, toes buried in the warn sand while his hand was in Minho's. 

"Do you think he's happy?" 

Newt shook his head. "He isn't... Life is hard for him." 

Minho snorted. "Being a full time drunk innit?" 

Newt glared at Minho, untangling their fingers. "What do you try to say?" 

Minho sighed. "Maybe he needs to go to a clinic, to get better." 

"No." Newt said firmly. 

"Newt this is serious. You don't need to take care of him. He'll get better and can take care of himself." 

"I said no." Newt repeated. Eyes never leaving Minho's. This topic was over.

•••

When Newt was home again, after school and work and another short date with Minho, he got home with his father passed out in the garden. 

Newt helped him inside, asking if he was okay and if he needed anything. 

The response he got was wail for alcohol and pills. 

"Dad... I don't have pills..." 

His father grabbed Newt tightly. "I need them. I need them Newt." He started shaking Newt, pulling on Newt and pushing. 

Newt got him inside, laying on the couch, throwing up on the floor and begging for a drink or drugs.

That was when Newt realized Minho was right, his father wasn't okay. 

They needed help.

•••

"I-I don't want to end up in the system." Newt explained both Alby and Minho. 

"One of our parents can ask for adoption." Minho suggests. 

But Alby shakes his head. "Mine can't, she works too much and one of her children ran from her. She won't win a case like that." 

Minho hums. "Mine could do it, I'm sure. First custody and than clinic for mr.Lancaster?" 

Newt nods his head, leaning against Minho's chest while holding hands. 

"Sounds like a plan to me... Thank you guys." 

•••

Time skip

•••

Nancy came home with a big smile on her face and a arm full of papers. 

Newt was in Minho's lap on the couch. They hung around Minho's house more often than his, for his father was there. 

They were watching some bad tv show and making out a little before Nancy came in. 

"Boys! Amazing News!" She says, bouncing happily to Minho and Newt, who disentangled themselves. 

"What's it?!" Newt asks excitedly. 

"I got custody! You're my child now!" 

Newt gasped, eyes going wide. 

He feels Minho's arms tightening around his waist and a kiss landing on his forehead. 

He feels tears streaming down his face and two people hugging him lovingly. 

All he knows is that he's muttering, sobbing, "thank you's" in Minho's arms and the safety of home dawned over himself. 

•••

His father was send to the clinic the day after. 

Newt went to talk with him. Talking about how good life was before his father became addicted. About how they could be happy again if they tried. 

He saw his father break, he saw him understand and in a moment of soberness, the man he loved so much willingly went with him to the clinic. 

"I'll visit every week. Promise." 

"I'll get better son, for you, for Sonya and for your mother." 

"Thank you Dad." 

When he cane home he was crying, not because he was sad, but because he started to feel like he was winning a never ending battle.

•••

Minho kept growing closer to him. 

They were in love, just as close as before everything went to hell and even closer. 

"I love you's" were regular, "I need you's" were meant and "don't leave me's" were taking serious. 

Newt wasn't alone anymore. Slowly he got better at school. 

He got more sleep, he gained weight and stopped cutting. 

Minho took care of him, Newt took care of Minho. 

Newt didn't have to work anymore, and the amount of free time was used for rebuilding and falling in love deeper with Minho.

Exams were coming, the couple regularly got together to study and cuddle. 

Newt was good at concentrating and making Minho finish his work, while Minho helped Newt back down on the ground and relax. 

"Can you repeat that?" Minho asks, nuzzling Newt's long neck. 

"I've been reading for half a hour, Min."

Minho chuckles at Newt's annoyed voice, kissing his temple. "I know but your beauty distracts me."

Newt pushed off him and starts tickling Minho.

"NO!" Minho yells before erupting in giggles and laughs. 

He curled up into himself, Newt on top of him, tickling mercilessly. 

"H-have M-HAAHAHAHAHAH-Mercy! N-Newtie HAHAHAHA!" 

Newt laughs before resting his fingers, tangling them in Minho's shirt. 

They were both breathing hard and unsteady, before they gently sealed their lips. 

"Fuck you." Minho whispers while holding his boyfriends hips gently. 

Newt bites his lip. "Yes please do." Before they erupted in laughter again.

•••

Both Newt and Minho got a phone call that day to hear they both made their exams excellent and that they could go to college in a few months. 

They had hugged, drank a little bit of the wine Nancy had hidden away and watched a dumb movie about other dumb things. 

Newt loved his life, for the first time since long he realized how satisfied he was with everything in his life. 

Even if Sonya never made contact with him, occasionally Harriet send a letter saying they're happy and healthy, and also not to send anything back for they will be at another city by the time it was posted. 

But Newt was happy. Where he was now, he worked to get there together with Minho. 

"What's going on in your head, Shank?" 

Newt curls deeper into Minho, eyes closed as he takes the scent of his boyfriend in. 

"I love you so so much." 

Minho smiles. "Love you too." 

"N-no I mean... I'm so deeply in love with you, thank you so much." 

Minho ruffles Newt's hair. "Are you being a emotional shank to me?" 

Newt blushed, looking up at Minho. "Maybe..." 

Minho chuckles, laying the bottle of wine away on the coffee table. 

He sits upright and takes Newt with him in his lap. 

Newt whined before Minho looks him deeply in the eyes. 

"It's good you love me so deeply. It's okay... Because I was wondering-" 

Minho reached into his pocket, fingers finding its price. 

"I was wondering if you'd..." He held out the silver ring with a diamond stone. 

Newt's eyes go wide, fingers trembling and eyes shimmering with tears. 

"Marry me...?" 

Newt started crying, sobbing, hugging Minho, crashing into his chest, taking the ring, admiring it before pulling it on, more crying and a kiss. 

"Thank you-" a kiss again. "I love you-" another kiss. "I can't believe it-"  another kiss. "You're amazing."

Minho was crying too, he couldn't believe this was the life he got. 

He couldn't believe the bundle of love in his arms, his Newt, wanted to be forever with him. 

Life was good. They were happy. 

"I love you." He vows again. Happy Newt was his.

**Author's Note:**

> This was nice to write hahaha, a bit too oong but sorry :) hope you like it


End file.
